A log is an append-only sequence of records arranged in a given order, for example, in a chronological order. Such a log may be a simple abstraction of a sequence of records in a single server. However, the abstraction process for generating such a log may become complicated if the log is distributed across multiple servers. A log that is distributed across multiple servers in a network or multiple networks is typically called a distributed log. Multiple servers may accept write operations simultaneously or nearly simultaneously from a client who may be running multiple applications or processes concurrently on one or more client devices. Multiple replicas of the distributed log across multiple servers may be created when these servers accept multiple write operations.